gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing with the Stars
Dancing with the Stars is a reality competition show where famous celebrities from many fields dance with professional dancers for bragging rights & a mirror ball trophy. Format Celebrities are paired with professional dancers. Each couple performs predetermined dances and competes against the others for judges' points and audience votes. The couple receiving the lowest combined total of judges' points and audience votes is eliminated each week until only the champion dance pair remains. Scoring and voting procedure In the first two seasons, only the overall ranking between competitors by the judges and the public was relevant. From Season 3 onward, the scoring system has made the exact scores relevant as well. The scoring begins with the judges' marks. Each judge gives a numeric score from 1 to 10, for a total score of 3 to 30. The scoring was altered for the "all-star" season 15, during which judges could give scores at ½-point intervals from 0.5 to 10, for a total score of 1.5 to 30. When multiple performances are scored, only the cumulative total counts. The contestants' judges' shares are calculated as the percentage of the total number of points awarded to all contestants that evening (for example: if a team earned 20 points on a night when the judges awarded 200 points, their judges' share would be 20/200 = 10%.) This percentage is then added to the percentage of North American votes received by each contestant. The lowest-scoring two couples are identified at the end of the show, and the couple with the lowest combined total gets eliminated. Season 8 added an occasional 'dance-off', in which contestants could re-perform one of their dances, in an effort to improve their judges' score. This was later discontinued. Public voting is conducted in a variety of ways including, a toll-free number, the ABC website, and, most recently, text messages and Facebook; people can vote during and immediately after each performance show. The maximum number of votes per voter per medium is equal to the number of couples performing that night, or five votes, whichever is larger. In April 2010, it was revealed that former contestant Kate Gosselin had e-mailed friends and family asking them to vote as many as 10 times each. In November 2010, The Washington Post reported that online voting appeared not to require a valid email address, and accordingly that numerous votes apparently could be cast by one person. In several cases where ESPN coverage of Monday Night Football airs instead on an ABC affiliate in an NFL team's home market, the program is delayed to air immediately after that station's local news, Jimmy Kimmel Live, and Nightline, and a voting window confined only to the area codes of the pre-empted market is opened up to allow affected viewers to still put their votes in for the competition, though this is on a market-by-market basis (in some markets, an alternate sister station or digital subchannel carries the program live as scheduled). Seasons 1 and 3 featured only two couples in the final week instead of three. Starting with season 16, four couples made it into the final week, although the top three finalists proceeded to dance one more time for the judges after the fourth place couple was announced. In seasons 20, 22, 24, and 26 there were three couples in the final week, but in seasons 21, 23, 25, 27, and 28 there were four. International Versions Countries that have done their own versions of Dancing with the Stars include: *Albania and Kosovo *Argentina *Armenia *Australia *Austria *Belgium *Brazil *Bulgaria *Chile *China *Columbia *Costa Rica *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Georgia *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *India *Indonesia *Ireland *Israel *Italy *Latvia *Lebanon *Lithuania *Mexico *Myanmar *Nepal *Netherlands *New Zealand *North Macedonia *Norway *Panama *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *Serbia *Slovakia *Slovenia *South Africa *South Korea *Spain *Sweden *Thailand *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom (country that originated the program as Strictly Come Dancing) *Vietnam Rating Merchandise $(KGrHqNHJE4FCbLWo+,9BQnB7ZEwHg~~60_57.JPG Music Harold Wheeler (2005-2013) Ray Chew (2014-present) Singers Carmen Carter Antonio Sol Beverley Staunton Darryl Phinnessee Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, California Spin-Offs *''Mira Quien Baila'' - A Spanish-language version that aired on Univision *''Skating with the Stars'' - Same as Dancing, except that the couples skate. *''Dancing with the Stars Juniors'' - A kid's version of the show. Inventor Based on the British series Strictly Come Dancing Additional Page Dancing with the Stars/Participants Links Official Site Wikis Dancing with the Stars Wiki (1) Dancing with the Stars Wiki (2) Category:Celebrity Category:Variety Category:Dance Category:British Formats Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Long-Running Category:2005 premieres Category:Shows currently in production